Susan Jacobs
Jeremy Jacobs Paul Jacobs Beth Jacobs Katie Jacobs |job=Former shopping mall worker |path=Abductor Attempted Murderer |mo=Abduction |victims=1 abduucted 1 attempted |status=Incarcerated |actor=Suzanne Cryer |appearance="Seven Seconds" }} Susan Jacobs is an abductor and attempted murderer who appears in the Season Three episode "Seven Seconds". Background Susan originally worked at a local shopping mall in Potomac Mills, Virginia before quitting to pursue another career, eventually meeting and marrying Richard Jacobs, with whom she had a son named Jeremy. While the marriage was at first a happy one, it fell apart when it became apparent Richard was a pedophile and was molesting their young niece, Katie, whom Susan came to irrationally blame for her failing home life. In 2007, a girl the same age as Katie was abducted from the mall and later found dead, news which prompted Susan into enacting a desperate plan which she believed could save her marriage. A week after the death of the girl, Susan, her family, in-laws, and niece went to the mall for a day of shopping, with Susan claiming she planned on buying Richard a birthday present. While Jeremy, who was supposed to be watching Katie, was distracted in the arcade, Susan approached her niece and led her away, ripped off the necklace her husband had given the girl, bound and gagged her, and placed her in a storage cabinet in the basement of the mall, knowing fully well Katie would likely die in there due to her severe asthma. Seven Seconds When Katie's disappearance is noticed by her parents, it is Susan who calls the authorities, who in turn call in the BAU to help with the search for Katie, believing her abduction may be related to the one from a week earlier. With the mall shut down and the search for Katie starts, Susan plays the part of the bewildered bystander and comforts her hysterical in-laws. When it becomes apparent she is hiding something, Susan is confronted by Prentiss, who bombards her with the facts: she used to work at this very mall, remained fairly nonchalant when they questioned Jeremy about Katie, and her entire "happy marriage" appears to be a charade as she barely seems to know her husband anymore (for example, Susan had claimed the birthday present she was getting him was a lighter, even though Richard had quit smoking a month ago). When Prentiss shoves a doll which Katie had mutilated and disfigured in response to the abuse she suffered, which Susan undoubtedly knew about, into her face, Susan finally breaks down and is arrested, with Katie being found and resuscitated a short time later. Susan and Richard are both taken away by the authorities, with the onlooking Jeremy admitting to Reid and Morgan that right before Katie was taken, he heard Katie call his mother's name. Profile Katie's abductor used coercion instead of force to take her, indicating that this person was either someone she knew or someone of visible authority. The necklace Katie wore being ripped from her neck and tossed in the trash indicated an unsub driven by rage and a personal vendetta, not one driven by lust, who would not bother to waste time committing such a seemingly pointless act. Susan irrationally blamed her failing marriage not on her husband's pedophilia but on her niece and believed that by removing her from the picture she could reconcile with Richard (failing to or refusing to accept the reality that her husband was a pedophile). Modus Operandi Making sure to stay off of security cameras, Susan lured Katie away by calling her name. When she went along, she bound her with rope, gagged her with duct tape, and stuffed her in a storage closet, where she was left to die. Real-Life Comparision The episode seems to have been based off of the kidnapping and murder of Adam Walsh. Both cases involved six-year-old children being abducted from a shopping mall's arcade. Unlike Adam, though, Katie was eventually rescued. Known Victims *October 20, 2007: Katie Jacobs Appearances *Season Three **"Seven Seconds" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Abductors Category:Season Three Criminals Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Incarcerated Criminals